Star Fall
by RelicRaider
Summary: Melissa Margaret "Pegasus" Johansen's world was being taken over by the Chitauri, as Thanos forces her to watch the Earth get destroyed before her very eyes. She wakes up fighting them again only with the Avengers and SHIELD, eventually into Steve Roger's arms as she finds out she was originally from here and there was more twists waiting to be uncovered...
1. Chapter 1

Melissa Margaret "Pegasus" Johansen's world was being taken over by the Chitauri as she finds a device to get her elsewhere after Thanos forces her to watch the Earth get destroyed before her very eyes. She finds herself in SHIELD, eventually into Steve Roger's arms as she finds out she was originally from here and there was more twists waiting to be uncovered. But after all she's been through it would take Steve to give her the courage to face a past she was denied all these years...

Note: I have no idea how long this is going to be but this was a request by angel de acuario. I didn't like what I had before so I think I got it this time... I hope.

 **Chapter one - Six months after the Fall of New York in a World the Avengers don't exist...**

The Chitauri was everywhere all over this world, my sister and I were hiding in the sewers with other soldiers that we had recruited over the last 2 years. Armed with our wits, gear of both our world and the Chitaruri's technology we got as close as we could to the Empire state building. Our mission was suicide but it was the option to save the world that we could think of.

I looked at my twin sister Melanippe "Melly" Anne Johansen as she tiredly looked to my side. "It sucks we don't have any super heroes here." She spoke as she took off her helmet as I saw her light brown hair.

"I know Sissy. Remember Mom's Stories and the comics we read as kids?" I replied.

"Of Captain America, Bucky and the Avengers? How can I not? It's the only thing helping forget about this war for the night. Then I wake up and fight these alien asshats again... Er whatever they are." She grumbled.

"I wish they existed." I spoke, "We could really use heroes like them here."

"Well Sis... We're the only heroes this world has left." She said as I felt sad again, letting the tears out finally for the first time in 2 years, "Sis?"

"I was thinking of Mom and Dad, and everyone we lost."

"Pegasus, I know it's hard I know it looks hopeless but we have to stop them this is our last option."

"I know Melly." I sighed.

"Besides you are more advanced in tech than I am." Melly spoke, "Besides if we fail we won't have a home to come home to..."

"Sis I hate it when you put it that way."

"Sorry..." She spoke, "They make it look so easy."

"I know," I replied, "But you're right Sis, and we only have one shot to do this too."

"It's our last shot." She spoke, "We do this, we will be forever heroes in our children's eyes."

I smiled at Melly, she always found a way to look on the bright side of life no matter how grim things looked. She smiled back at me as she gave me a much deserved hug. "No matter what happens Sis I'll be with you till the end even in spirit I'll be with you."

"Same back at you." I said.

"Remember when we were kids we went on the cyclone and we got sick?" Melly spoke.

"Yeah we forgot to eat a snack before going to that fair." I said with a snicker as she laughed at me.

"Those were good times sis."

"They sure were." I said as I looked to our squad, "Ok here's the plan guys, we open up one of the elevator shafts and use their speeders we converted to jet packs to give us a lift, we stop at the second from the top floor. From there you'll all have to cover me as I figure out how to turn off their portal. Make sure nothing gets close to me above and below us. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Cried out the Squad.

"If only Roger can see me now..."

Melly put her hand on my shoulder as I looked at her again, "He's watching over you in spirit sis, just like the rest of our family is."

"Let's do this." I said.

The mission was going as planned but as I looked at the tech everything I saw my hands just went through... Holograms, next I knew I made a run for it to the portal as I saw Thanos right there on top of the Empire state building. He smiled at us then used the gauntlet's powers to knock me out... Next I knew Thanos had me on a ship as I saw the Earth and everything I worked so hard to save being destroyed before my eyes.

"NOOOO!" I cried out as I saw the planet blow up... 'So this is how Princess Leia felt when she saw her homeworld destroyed.' I thought as the tears built up... My world, my family, my friends, it all gone... And I failed them all...

"Put the human woman in a sleeping pod," Said Thanos, "Let her be a symbol that our test on her world was a success, now onto our prime world. Tell Loki his Army is ready."

This had to be a Nightmare, it had to be a Nightmare. I was thrown into a pod as I was forced to sleep with tears on my face...

 **New York During the Battle of New York**

"Hey Steve I'm sure I saw a woman in some sort of pod in the downed Chitarri snake ship thing I took out." Said Tony on the coms.

"On my way." Said Steve as he headed over as he forced his way inside... He saw a pod, inside he can only see what looked to be the body of a lady... Her eyes were swollen as it looked as if tears were frozen on her face... "Ah question how do I open it?"

I woke up as I felt as if I had the air sucked out of me as if I was in a cold vacuum container. I was coughing for air

"Ma'am are you alright?" said a man's voice as I woke up on a Chitauri ship... I felt so cold, I managed to open my eyes as I saw a man dressed up as Captain America, I then saw a Chitauri run as I got up and shot it in the head with a staff I saw on the ground.

"Is Thanos here too?" I asked, "Is the war still on?"

"Ma'am the war just started." Said Captain America, "Who's Thanos?"

I looked at him in shock, "Wait what?"

I helped these people save New York City as I was brought forward to meet a man named Nick Fury. He looked at me as if we met before. I was very confused but I took a deep breath.

"I'm Melissa Margaret Johansen code name 'Private Pegasus'." I spoke as I saluted to him.

"At ease soldier." said Nick Fury, "Captain Rogers and the Avengers brought the pod that you were in. It says you were from a world that they used as a testing ground six months from now?"

I sat down, "It was a nightmare... Fury. Ah does Star Wars exist here?"

"The movies? Starring Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford?" Said a woman giving me a cup of tea only to drop it on the floor, "Melly? Is that you? Why is your hair blonde?"

"That was my sister's name..." I spoke, "I'm Melissa."

"Melissa Margaret Johansen was kidnapped after birth we never found her. Melanippe Johansen never believed the cover story, neither did her family."

"You're telling me they're alive?"

"You're sister died in Afghanistan, trying to save Mr. Stark's life. We never found her body either..." Said Fury, "I don't suppose you have any idea on how you got from this Earth to another?"


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Helicarrier, hours later**

I couldn't believe it, hours ago I had lost everything only to wake up to see that I still had a chance to save it... The shock was still pretty real as I looked at the woman again. "What was your name?"

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow." She replied, "Steve felt it was best to keep you away from the gang... I didn't understand why at first but I do now."

"My sister where I was from used to date a redhead named Nathan Buchanan Barnes." I spoke remembering, "He made her throw out her guidelines of dating out the window on their first week together."

Natasha smiled, as she chuckled, "Fury I'd like to have her as my room-mate."

"Sure. Johansen, we can't let you see your family just yet we need to know everything that happened there so we can avoid in the future."

"Fury, I'll do what I can."

"Good."

 **Two weeks later Washington DC**

Steve went to visit Peggy at the seniors home she was staying at.

"Hey Peggy."

"Steven, what a wonderful surprise." Peggy smiled warmly.

"I couldn't let my best girl down, even when she owes me a dance." Steve replied with a smile.

"Now if only my great grand daughters would appear like you have my life would be wonderful." She spoke.

"Great Granddaughters?"

"Melanippe with missing in Afghanistan looking for Howard's boy. Melissa was kidnapped two weeks after they were born."

Steve's face went white as he remembered the battle meeting a woman with the same name.

"Steven what is it?"

"Natasha's roommate is Melissa Margaret Johansen, she's nicknamed Private Pegasus..."

Her eyes went wide in surprise and joy, "Well just don't stand there Steve bring her to me!"

"Yes Ma'am, on my way."

I was in the Washington library about to look up my family members when Steve walked in.

"Hey Steve." I said as I looked at him... 'God he looked like my ex fiance Roger so much.' I thought as he then whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Thought I'd look up my family... Why does Fury think it's a bit too soon?"

"Ah no. I think it's a very good idea. It's just that I have a better source."

"Oh?"

"Her name is Agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter, she told me that her great granddaughter was kidnapped 2 weeks after she her twin sister was born. She said you're full name Melissa."

I looked shocked as I stood up, "Lead the way Captain."

We arrived at the seniors home as I saw her laying in a bed, "Melissa my little Pegasus! You're here!"

I cried as I hugged her, "I'm here Nanny."

"You better be." The old woman laughed, "Steve told me you two met during the battle of new you're didn't you see your cousin he's a cop?"

"Nan, Steve and I were pretty busy with the Chitarri already." I replied with a smile as she held my hand.

"Oh yes of course." She said, "Steve can you get the first book on the top shelf to the left please."

"Sure," he said as he saw it was a address and phone book... She took her phone as she dialled a number once she found it in the book once Steve gave it to her. "June, call up the whole family Steve found Melissa and she's here Alive and well."

I left the building with Steve as I felt so many good emotions, and happy tears. I hugged Steve, "Thank you Steve. Thank you soo much." I sobbed.

He smiled, "You're welcome Melissa."

"You might have a hard time explaining to your family what happened."

"Maybe." I said as we went to the parking lot back to his motorcycle, "But I don't think so. I've seen a lot of weird tech, and I did remember seeing a Tesseract there but it was a darker blue color than the one in the files here."

"So you're thinking that's the one they had on the other side right?"

"I don't quite know Steve. I just know the basics to intermediate technology I'm not as Advanced as Tony is."

"I'm glad you're not, for the last two weeks you've managed to simplify everything the science bros said to everyone for me to understand."

"Someone has to." I laughed as he laughed with me.

"Well let's go."

"Not yet, Let me treat you."

"Oh Melissa it's alright."

"I know of a dinner that's in the 40's style that sells root beer floats and ice cream shakes."

He looked at me as he then grinned, "Yeah you're Peggy's great Granddaughter alright."

"Twisted your arm right did I?"

"Yes. Yes, you did. Where to?"

We arrived at the dinner as I ordered my favourite a Strawberry smoothie and Steve ordered a Blueberry milkshake. The Manager saw us as he approached us, "Ms Johansen?"

"That's me." I said proudly.

"You save my brother in New York, I can't thank you enough."

I smiled as I remembered my sister's words, "Every day is a gift I suggest you treasure it in your heart."

"I will, and thank you again. You're Smoothie and Shakes are on us today." said the Manager.

"At least accept the tip." I spoke as I gave him a 5 dollar bill.

He chuckled, "Okay."

Steve and I took our orders to a table as we traded stories when we were kids for a hour as we then called it a night from there. "Melissa I had a good time but ah..."

"I know Steve, I lost the man I loved where I was from. But we can still be friends right?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great. See you later at work?"

"Yeah see you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Years later**

"Marco." I called as he was about to pass me as I jogged.

Steve passed me saying, "Polo." It wasn't long before he passed a guy saying "On you left."

"Yep on my left." Said the guy as I caught up to him, as I left space for Steve as he passed through saying "On your left."

"Awe come on!" The guy said as I fell on the grass laughing my ass off, "Mind if I join you."

"Go for it." I chuckled as I saw Steve approach us, "Marco."

"Polo." He said with a laugh. I took out my phone to check my messages as I let Steve and out new running buddy talk.

"I'm Sam Wilson by the way." He said.

"Steve Rogers."

"Yeah I figured that easily." Sam said with a chuckle.

"I'm Melissa Johansen."

"Oh right you were the lady in with the White Horse mask and white suit with the pink star on her shoulders with Cap here fighting this alien dudes in NYC Eh?"

"Yeah that's me."

"White horse right?"

"Supposed to be White Pegasus but everyone gets it wrong anyway."

"Girl you need wings that's the only way they'd call you that."

"Yeah well my wings got clipped long time ago."

"Hey does anyone know the way to the Smithsonian I'm here to pick up a fossil and some space junk." Said Natasha from her car that arrived.

"Very Funny, Tasha." I grumbled as I got into the back of her sports car and Steve took the passenger side. Once we arrived at the Triskelion, Steve, Natasha and I went to the locker rooms to change.

"So that guy, you like him?"

"Sam?" I spoke as I tied my boots after I looked at my shield uniform it was nothing special just a suit like Natasha's with the pink stars outlined in white on my shoulders with smaller shield symbol inside, "He's okay."

"Okay?" said Natasha, "I'm starting to think you and Steve should try getting serious about each other. He keeps making excuses for you when Brock asks you out."

"I don't like Brock okay, I told Steve first before Fury and now you."

"Bad Vibe?"

"Yeah..."

"You should have told me that sooner you know."

"I know and I'm sorry. Do I really attract the wrong guys? Because back in the day that I was the one who hooked them she lined them up and together we sinked them. The classic hook, line and sinker maneuver."

Natasha laughed, "Maybe it's time for you to do it and let Steve 'Sink' them."

I laughed, "We might have to try that some day. Once we figured out a way to make it work together."

"Ladies are you ready?" called Steve.

"Yep." I said as I exited out, "Oh I finally told Natasha about my feelings about Brock."

"About time you did, I'm running out of excuses."

"Steve one of them was a lie, the rest was actually the truth. You were my ride to every family thing and movie night."

"We still have to have a Star Trek Marathon."

"Yeah ah the movies or the Tv show?"

"What do you recommend?"

"Watch the Original Tv show then the movies, then stitch to the Tv show for The Next Generation." I recalled, "I hadn't seen them in such a long time."

"I'm sure Tony won't mind us borrowing it."

"He'd probably say Netflix and I'll ask Jarvis to locate on Craig's list if anyone is selling the Dvd sets for cheaper."

"Netflix isn't that bad." said Natasha.

"Well seeing vintage Dr. Who episodes was something I'd never thought see the light of day." I said getting her point, "But I miss Vhs, Dvds, cassette tapes and records. It's what I grew up with."

"Nothing wrong bringing something back."

"Unlike some fashion that should have stayed in the past due to what I grew up with." I said as we all chuckled.

"Agreed." Said Steve.

"Ms. Johansen, I hate to say this but I need you to go with the other team with Barton, he asked for you." Said Fury as we met him in the hanger.

"You'll be in good hands Melissa, if Clint asks for you it must mean he found something up you're alley." Said Natasha.

"Makes some sense." I spoke.

I was dropped off at a farm in the middle of nowhere as I saw Clint come up to me, with my Mom.

"Clint, Mom? What is going on?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Someone sent me an encrypted message to my wife's email. It said to relocate the Johansen family." Clint said.

"To here?"

"That was my wife Laura's idea."

"Melissa, if we are all in danger then it wouldn't hurt for you to be the one to protect us." Mom spoke.

I sighed, "Clint you rest up, I'll take over from here."

"Melissa, don't contact anyone."

"It's that serious?"

"To what I know yeah."

Three days later, I was getting a little annoyed, "Laura show me the email."

"Okay," Laura spoke as she showed me a print out of the coded message as I saw only the first sentence was in English in a old Shield code, but the rest of it was different... I recognised it immediately as my face paled, "Is there something wrong?"

"Clint!" I yelled as he came running out of the bedroom.

"What?"

"We need to go back to Washington now." I said, "The last time I saw this code was at my childhood home, my twin sister and I made it together."

Mom's face went white, "Melanippe she's in trouble is she?"

"I don't know yet Mom." I said as we got a ride thanks to Tony as I told him and Jarvis how to translate the message, "Although it's written in English, it's actually Danish from the Norse runes and it's reversed."

"I got to admit Ms. Time Lord, that's pretty smart." Tony teased, "So in other words Asgardian backwards?"

"Unlike Steve I do believe in the Norse gods, but I'm still a christian." I spoke as I looked over the message as we landed in New York City.

"What's it talking about?" Said Clint.

"Well for starters, it says Shield has a much darker secret that it has no idea until now..."

"What kind of secret?"

My face went white as I saw the word... "Hydra."

"As in the cult group Steve was fighting before coming here?"

"Yes from what it says here, Melly was found by the Winter Soldier in a Leviathan that Hydra managed to get... Winter Soldier? Isn't that guy a Myth?"

"I thought so too." Clint spoke, "Melissa we might need to get some more help on this."

"Look if Hydra is in Shield, we'd have to keep this to ourselves."

"I trust Steve and Natasha."

I looked right at Clint, "Let's go and find them."

"Before we meet up with them I need ask you a favor."

"Ask."

"I need you to keep my family a secret from the gang, Natasha knows but I don't want them in danger."

"I don't like keeping secrets Clint... But only the good ones I keep, I don't keep bad secrets."

He sighed with relief, "Thank you Melissa."

"You're welcome Clint."


	4. Chapter 4

**Washington DC**

Clint dropped me off ... More like letting me parachute off onto a Helicarrier as I saw Steve on another...

"Melissa what the hell are you doing here?" He called as I heard his voice on my channel as I turned on my com.

"Thought you'd might need some help." I said on the channel as I killed a few goons that shot at me, "You helped me now it's my turn to return the favor."

"Just be careful."

"Steve, there's another reason why I'm here... I need to talk to the Winter Soldier."

"No offence White Mare he's not in the right of mind right now." said Sam on the Com.

"What do you mean?" I spoke as I found myself looking right at him... "Oh Crapeau..."

It wasn't long before Steve jumped down and attacked him as he grabbed me taking me aside. "Melissa, take this chip to the servers, Maria will fill you in. I'll keep him busy to give you time."

"But-."

"Just GO!"

"Okay." I said as I ran shooting as many Hydra goons as I could as I listened to Maria's instructions... It wasn't long before Steve and the Winter Soldier came in continuing their brawl. The Soldier then shot at me as went through my leg once I finished switching the chips. He was getting closer... I looked surprised as I realised who the Soldier's was when I saw his face much clearer now... My Twin Sister's crush James Buchanan Barnes... Bucky found my sister.

Steve then ran between us, "Bucky, you'll have to go through me first if you want to get to her." He looked at Steve as if he didn't know who Steve was... Brainwashing? Had to be it. I put my mask back on then struggled to get up as I punched the codes that Maria told me on the com.

"Sam get Melissa outta there!"

"No, can do Cap I'm grounded." said Sam.

"Steve don't worry about me, I'll figure something out." I said as I quickly treated my wound.

"White Mare there's parachutes a two level up can you make it?" said Maria on the coms.

"I don't have much choice, I have to." I said on the coms... Next I knew I blacked out...

I woke up beside Steve laying beside me as I noticed his hand was holding mine. I saw the Winter Soldier looking at me curious as he then took my mask off... He recognized me but he was also confused.

"I have a twin sister... Her name is Melanippe but we called her Melly... Her name means the black mare. Tell her we miss her very much..." I then passed out again only to wake up in the hospital. Steve was there as Clint was telling him what he could of what happened.

"But Clint why did you drop her off?"

"How much drugs did they give me?" I spoke as I tried to get up.

"Easy girl easy!" Steve spoke, "You're leg broke."

"I remember getting, then blacking out after trying to find a parachute, then waking up and Steve you were holding my hand..."

"You fell and some debris fell on your leg... I had to slow Bucky down to save you, as I put a parachute on you with my shield. I then went back for Bucky and well to shorten it up he saved me, and then you."

"Clint and I had a friend who was in contact with someone in Hydra, the person knew of a code system my sister and I made together and some shield codes... Steve I think the person was my sister."

Steve looked stunned, after I told him everything Clint and I gathered with Tony. "What did they do to her, do you know?"

"It doesn't say anything Steve, it says the Winter Soldier found her like you found me."

His face went white, "Bucky found Melly?"

"I thought that was Bucky." I spoke, "Steve you helped me right when I least expected it but right now Bucky is the only person who can help me locate my sister, or at least give me some answers to why Hydra has her."

He nodded, "Together then?"

"Together. You reunited me with my family at least let me help you with Bucky."

"Once you're clear for duty."

"Oh just pass me a computer or take me to a Hydra Archive and I'll look through all that paperwork while you guys kick ass or something."

Steve finally started to laugh, "Yep you definitely are Peggy's great granddaughter."

"Who else would I be?" I joked back as I felt tired.

"Rest up Melissa ok I'll be back to check up on you."

"I'd like something with chocolate in it, not something frozen or needs to be reheated ok?"

"Sure," Steve spoke.

I woke up as I saw Steve at my bedside reading a file. I groaned as he placed the file on the bed night table as he leaned into my view. "Hey Melissa."

"Steve?" I spoke, "You're still here?"

"The doctors and the nurses said I didn't miss much I was only away for a few hours to ah freshen up and grab you some loose sweat pants that you can put on." He said.

I smiled at him, "What about my family do they know?"

"They'll be arriving tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Melissa how about becoming a full time Avenger?"

"Oh right, because of Technicality I was a last second recruit." I chuckled.

"Tony is making all the arrangements for us to stay at the Tower until we have our own place."

"Steve? You want me as a roommate too?"

"Not just that Melissa, as my girlfriend."

My eyes went huge as I began to cry, "Yesss!"

"Great," Steve smiled, as he kissed my hand, "And for our first date I got chocolate like you asked."

I snickered as he placed a box of chocolates onto my lap. The took two plastic cups and a cold can of soda pop, opened it as he divided it between us. "I know this is cheap and cheesy but-."

"Steve, it's perfect. I like the cheap and cheesy romantic stuff. You don't have to go all out to impress me. I want you to be you, nothing else nothing less." I replied, as he then kissed my lips... Until I felt the pain in my leg return.

"En whops." Steve spoke as he looked embarrassed, "Are you ok?"

"Steve I'm at my worst and having the best time of my life... We just need to figure out a way to adjust and make it work."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sokovia**

It had been 6 months later. Steve and I still hadn't found Bucky or anything else about my sister, I had recovered and I had been cleared for combat, but I was also pushing myself too much in the last month. Steve wanted me to ease into things but he didn't want to pressure me either. We were nearing the coordinates to a Hydra facility in Sokovia in the jet as Tony flew it as near a possible. The Mission was simple locate and recover Loki's scepter the item that he had that got me and here here to this wonderful world.

"Melissa don't break your leg again ok?" said Bruce.

"Don't plan on it." I mentioned as I put my upgraded horse mask on as I approached Steve on his Motorcycle, and hopped on with him.

"Hold on, Melissa."

"I don't plan on letting go that easily." I replied as I was sure he smiled as we launched out of the jet, then going full throttle onto the ground as we spread through the Hydra's minions. I shot down the guys on the ground as Steve drove, occasionally throwing his shield at the guys I missed.

"White Mare you better not be counting your targets." said Clint on the line.

"Nope. Hey if you guys just happen to find anything on my sister let me know ok?"

"Noted Lady Melissa the White Mare," Said Thor as he flew.

"Hulks out." said Natasha, "Heading your direction Steve."

Steve stopped his cycle as he let Hulk cross and take over the area, "Thanks Natasha." we said.

"Figured the star spangled couple like that." she teased.

Steve looked at me as I looked at him, "Now if we can find your sister and Bucky we'd be all set." Steve said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah..." I said, "Um Steve the mission remember."

"Oh right, sorry I was thinking what would Bucky do if he was in a situation like this." said as he got his motorcycle going again as we got closer to the Hydra base.

"Awe shit, they have modified shields around the base." Said Tony

"Language." Steve said as I started to snicker, it wasn't long before everyone but me was teasing him about that. "Well at least you're not teasing me about it Melissa."

"At least we have more fun than they do about that." I whispered turning off his and my communicator, then turning them back on again. We then saw a large tank heading our way.

"Up and over Melissa." Steve said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said as I jumped high into the air, Steve threw his motorcycle into it then caught me in his arms, "You know Bucky should be taking notes or tips from you next time."

Steve snickered as he let me down, "Race you." Then he ran off before I could say anything.

"STEVEN!" I yelled as I ran after him, as I heard laughter on the communicator, "Gee thanks you guys."

"You got to admit you two getting together was the best idea ever." said Tony, "What took you two so long?"

"Did you get the shields down?"

"Ah yeah about that I need to borrow your girlfriend Cap." said Tony as I saw him turn around heading to me as I took out a line as I threw it up into the air as he caught it.

"Wee." I said as we flew to the Building.

"Cheater." said Steve as he arrived, as I playfully stuck my tongue out and giggled as he shook his head at me.

"Melissa there's a console near by," said Tony, "I think it's powering the Turrets that's locked on my armor."

"On it!" Steve and I said as Steve used his shield to re-direct the bullets back to the Hydra agents while covering me.

"You know I still can't beat you at playing pool." I said as I got to the console to deactivate the shield.

"Melissa, the way you play the game we never had a chance to finish it." Steve teased me as he continued to cover me as we headed to the building to find Strucker.

"Golly, Steve's not a 90 year old virgin anymore?" said Tony.

"God darn it Tony!" Steve said after Tony got the next shield generator down.

"I'm pretty sure 'Goddamn it!' Is what you should be saying Steve," said Natasha.

Steve sighed, as he looked at me as I laughed, "There won't be any escape from this will there?"

"Don't look at me sweetie," I teased, "You gave them the fuel to the fire this time."

"Oh Melissa you're still not off the hook for what happened on April Fools day." said Natasha.

"Oh good grief..." I grumbled, "I was so hoping you'd forget that."

"Melissa it was just a surprise Ice Bucket challenge."

"That was the classic water Bucket over the door prank my sister pulled off. She was the prank princess of the house."

"That prank is actually a lot older than that, Bucky did that to me too."

"Well at least I'm not the only one who fell for it." I grumbled.

Avenger Tower, New York

"Hey Steve!" said Sam as he arrived at the party.

"Hey Sam." Steve said as they shook hands... "So tonight is the anniversary of the day you met her?"

"Next week actually," Steve corrected, "I mean she and I both admit it wasn't love at first sight but When I saw her on the Helicarrier and then Bucky went after her. I admit I was scared, more than I ever was."

"About Bucky or her?"

"Both," Steve admitted, "If Bucky killed her, I don't know what I would have done to him."

"And that scares you?"

"Melissa and I well she helped me adjust to this world."

"And you helped her cope from what she been through. She seen far much worse that all of us had."

"I know, I can understand why she can't watch any of the Star Wars movies anymore without crying... She seen it for real."

"You and her need more good in your lives Steve. Look I have a idea ask Tony to help you make her a promise ring to mark the occasion."

"Ask me to help make what?" Asked Tony, who overheard as he was in the area.

"Making Melissa a promise ring, for Steve to give her for their Anniversary." Said Sam before Steve could talk.

"You design it I'll make it, besides Jarvis has all of Melissa's measurements recorded so getting the ring to fit won't be a problem."

"Seriously you'd do that for me?"

"Steve I've seen a difference in you since you met her. You gotta admit if it wasn't for her you'd still be acting like brooding bad guy in a bright Spangled suit."


	6. Chapter 6

I was nervous as I looked into the mirror as Natasha styled my hair. "Alright Melissa what's wrong this time?"

"Our anniversary is next week and I don't have anything to give to Steve, I mean it's the first time we're celebrating it as a couple not as colleagues or friends..." I blurred out.

"Melissa if I would have known better, which I do. You're a good cook Melissa."

"Natasha cooking food for him isn't hard, I just want to give him something to keep."

"Hmm, how about a pocket watch with your photo in it vintage style?"

That was a really good idea, "Tash you're a genious."

"I'm you're friend and I just happen to know Steve pretty good too."

"I suppose you do." I giggled as I looked at my 40's inspired look in the mirror, "Do you think he'd like this?"

"Go out and find out for yourself." She said.

"You're right." I said with a chuckle as I clicked my red high heeled shoes Dorothy style as I headed out.

Steve was talking with Sam... I had a feeling I knew what about, either about Bucky and my sister or maybe my great Grandmother... God bless her soul... She wasn't doing very well, in fact she was getting worst.

"Melissa?" It was Steve as I saw him looking right at me from where I stood up on the stairs. He looked priceless at me as he did on our first date... Like a cartoon kid at Christmas with hearts in his eyes rather than stars. I giggled at him as he took my hand as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Melissa you really didn't have to go this far to sweep me off my feet."

"With all these Veterans here I felt like giving them and you a little bit old classy touch."

He pinked up, "Awe Melissa."

"Want to dance?"

"I'm glad you helped Peggy to let us have that dance we neglected on. And yes I'd like to dance with you..." He said.

"It was the only thing I could think of to repay you for reuniting me with my family... Everything I lost I gained back thanks to you."

"Almost everything," He said sadly as we got onto the dance floor... Tony quickly changed the music to slow romantic music for us, then dimmed the lights, "But that will happen eventually."

"Yeah," I said as we waltzed. Steve looked to where Bruce was as he and Natasha were dancing... A lot closer to one another... Very close practically hugging. I looked as I noticed, "I think it's called a lover's embrace."

"Ah really?" Steve spoke nervously, "I think I've seen it before in a bar Bucky and I was at."

"Steve sometimes you can adapt the dance, lose yourself to the music. Sometimes the simplest moves is all you really need to get the girl."

Steve stared into my eyes, as he leaned in to kiss my lips, sweet and yet simple, as he whispered in my ear as he guided me closer to his body, "Just like that?"

"Exactly like that." I said taking my arms and wrapping them around his neck as his wrapped around my waist.

"So ah... Next week is the anniversary of our first meeting..."

"Yeah..." I said, "I don't know I mean it's..."

"Yeah..." He said, "I know it wasn't like..."

' _Great Melissa this dance is starting to get real awkward really fast, think girl think._ ' I thought as I thought of a better idea, "Why don't we celebrate our first date because we first met on the streets in Manhattan while there were Aliens here, there and everywhere?"

"Ah yeah... It took me two years to get over the crap I went through."

"Steve, you weren't the only one." I reminded him.

"Yeah well... Melissa you were there for me, just as I was there for you. And honestly I feel as if I should have asked you much sooner than I did."

"Steve, it's alright don't beat yourself up about it okay?" I assured him.

Later that night we were having some beers at the couch as Tony got the idea he could lift Thor's Hammer... Oh good god I was laughing till my stomach hurt.

"Hey Melissa are you going to try before Spangles?"

"Oh I don't know... I'm Norse descent does that apply?"

"You'd honor your family if you try." Teased Thor.

"Thor I already have honored my family, I returned when they were losing faith, now I fight with all of you isn't that enough?"

He thought for a minute, "Aye that would suffice, but if you lift Mjolnir will go along further in Asgard."

"Nah I'll pass, too much power will make me more overconfident than I'm used to, like Starky already is." I joked as the gang chuckled, "I'd rather be with the fella holding it."

"Low blow Mrs Spangles!" said Tony... Steve spaced out as he imagined seeing Bucky in his old Army uniform and Sam behind him as he looked up a blue carpet seeing...

"Hey Capsicle it's you're turn... Capsicle?"

"Eh sorry Tony..." He said as he took Tony aside... I wondered what they were having a quick chat about. Tony looked a little surprised then he looked at puzzled me then back at him. I wished Melly was here she can read lips no matter what language.

"Steven it's you're turn to lift Mjolnir that's if you are up to the challenge or not."

"On my way, gang." He said as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up."

"Steve what were you two talking about?"

"Oh... Nothing." He and Tony spoke together.

"About time you two saw eye to eye on something." I said with a sigh... I guess I'll find out later what they had to talk fast about. Steve got into position as he put both hands on it as if he was getting ready to bat a ball at the park. He breathed then I saw him managed to move the hammer under an inch on the table as it screeched on the glass... He looked up at us as he let go and flashed me a smile.

"You gave it your best shot Steve."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah you're best... I'm sure it was after all the destruction and mistakes you species has made..." said another voice as we didn't recognize... One of Tony's life model decoys was holding Loki's scepter... "I'm sure you mean well..." the voice was calling from it.

Tony took his phone Jarvis we got a rogue suit, Hey Jarvis respond!"

"Sorry he was in the way so I killed him. He was a good guy..." It said.

"Who sent you?" said Thor.

Then we heard a recording of Tony's voice saying "I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Ultron?" said Bruce.

"In the Flesh so to speak... No not yet in this crystalis form... My mission has yet to come."

"Mission?" said Natasha.

"You're Extinction."

It wasn't long before we went into an all out brawl without Bruce going into the Hulk as Natasha was making sure he got away from there keeping his cool as much possible. I found myself looking at Ultron. He then used the sceptre... On me...

"NOOO!" Screamed Steve.

"Fight your former friends then find me." said Ultron.

"Yes..." I spoke as I saw myself fighting everyone then taking the sceptre. "Ulton needs this..."

"Melissa!"

"Steve all the lady needs is a big bang to the head." Said Clint... Steve was scared as he held his shield... I tilted my head and chuckled evilly... ' _No this isn't me I can't hurt my friends..._ ' I thought but no matter what I thought in my head it was if I was having an outer body experience experiencing my worst nightmare ever...

"Laters Avengers," I said kissing my hand and blowing it to Steve as I tapped on the floor 'SOS' in morse code... I escaped using the air vents to escape to the garage, stealing one of Tony's favorite cars... Ditching it and then stealing a Hydra plane as I saw it's cargo... plenty of guns and everything I needed to fight. I smiled, but I was crying as I struggled to take control of myself again.

Sokovia

Hours later I landed the plane back at Strucker's old base as I went inside. It wasn't long before I found him as I saw his shadow in the factory area of the building.

"You have arrived with my prize," it was Ultron... I presented him with the sceptre. I saw him in his newest form... He was huge, as I was in awe of his form. Not far I saw two young adults... I instantly knew they were brother and sister.

"According to your bible it called for four horsemen of the end of humanity." said Ultron, "I know you hadn't tapped into your fullest potential... It's time for you to evolve and spread your wings."

"Ultron I'm afraid I don't understand, I don't have any wings." I said.

"All due within time." He said as he threw me into a room head first...

 **Avenger Tower**

"First Bucky now Melissa." spoke Steve as everyone scrambled to get information.

"Her last sighting was at a known Hydra base, she practically stole one of their cargo planes still holding the scepter," Said Maria giving him a tablet.

"She tapped s.o.s in morse code..." Said Steve.

"You think she's trying to fight it off?" guessed Maria.

"She has to be." said Clint, "She's the strongest of us mentally... I know how she feels. She's living her own nightmare, when she comes out of it she'll probably won't forgive herself for what it made her do."

It wasn't long before they got a lead, off the coast of Wakanda. Most of the gang went out as they fought Ultron, the Twins as Steve and Tony went straight after Ultron.

"Where's Melissa?' Steve demanded.

"Taking a long nap, after getting enhanced like my two recruits I have here. I'm not quite ready for her talents yet." Ultron replied.

Steve found himself facing the Girl as she gave him a vision... It started with Peggy as he was in Howard Stark's old club, but then he saw Melissa coming after him like he last saw her. When Steve came too he was on the jet...

"She hexed me last time in Sokovia." said Tony, "I guess I saw what I feared and acted on it hoping for the best."

"It wasn't the best idea," said Steve, "Tony you screw up more than the rest of us."

"Well sorry I wasn't able to save Melissa for you pal!"

"You were saving your damn own hide."

"My investment free-loader!"

"Stop guys right before you make things worse!" said Natasha, "This is what he wants he wants us broken... Ultron said Melissa is unconscious, with any luck he won't use the sceptre on her again!"

"So what are you thinking?"

"I don't quite know as of yet." she said, "Melissa is our friend, she's one of us, have faith in her. She'll turn around, she always does."

"I know..." Said Steve who had the saddest look on his face, "We just got to save her before Ulton gets to her, or stop him first."

"But not like this, we can't." said Clint, "She'd want us to be on the same page, and right now we need a day for ourselves."

"But where can we go?" Said Bruce, "Ultron will have a good idea where we'll be at thanks to the internet."

"I know of one place and thankfully Melissa kept her promise."

"What promise?" Asked Steve as they saw a farm where they then landed at...

 **Clint's Farm**

Steve hadn't left the wood pile as Tony left to go to the Barn then after a few minutes Tony returned.

"Fury's here."

"Figured as much."

"Look I'm sorry about not telling you guys right away of my plans I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Yeah well look what happened..." Steve trailed off.

"What did the Witch make you see?"

"Saw both Peggy, with everything I left behind and I saw Melissa. Telling me that I can go home... Wherever that is I don't know any-more."

"Steve I'm probably not the right guy for giving you Women advice but, but after this is over she'll need some time."

"I know..." Steve agreed, "But whatever Ultron did to her-"

"I know Steve! I can only apologize so much."

"I know Ulton backfired in your face I just hope things backfire in his metal face too."

Tony Smiled, "I hope so too."

"It's about time we agreed on something together."

"Yeah agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sokovia...**

I don't know how long I was there, but when I woke up I saw Natasha, in a cell across from me. I got up feeling nauseous... and more pain than usual in my shoulderblades... I saw silvery white feathers on the floor. I felt my back as half my back was bare but someone had fixed my bra straps for a halter top with a low back line. I got up as I looked around... This place was quiet, too quiet.

"Are you alright?" I looked to see Natasha in the cell with me.

"Hey..." I spoke, as I tried to get up.

"Easy girl, here," she said giving me some water to drink, "I used what I could find to fix your bra."

"Thanks Tash."

"You were out when I got here, I managed to send the gang a signal to where we were." she spoke.

I looked at her as I saw she was wounded, "Good, cause when we get out of here I'm going to get a bite to eat, a change of clothes and first dibs on Ultron." I ripped up parts of my skirt to bandage her up for now.

"Yeah I thought you'd need that... Ah Melissa where did those silvery white feathers come from?"

"Do you think I know?"

"Right why am I asking?"

"You have you're habits I have mine." I said.

It was after a few more hours we then heard someone calling us out by name. To be honest I thought I was hearing things.

"Natasha, Melissa?" Said Bruce as he came into the area, with fresh clothes.

"Over here!" Natasha called as I helped her up.

"What's going on?"

"Let's just get you ladies out of here ok?" He said as he unlocked the cell door. "And these are for you. I'm glad you're alright Melissa"

"I'm just glad you're still with us Melissa."

"Yeah Me too." I said grabbing the clothes, putting on my mask before undressing out of my ragged dress, as Natasha kept Bruce busy as he checked her injuries. While they were trading stories or what not, I found a note in my underwear... Thankfully it wasn't in Tony's writing, if it was I'd slap him like the rest of the ladies had in his life. Thankfully it was in Steve's handwriting.

' _Melissa,_

I'd figured you'd want a fresh pair of everything before you give them hell. Sorry, I'm not there to get you out we're currently evacuating the town. You know how things are, when people's lives are in danger the lesser casualties the better. I know you'd rather me get others out of harm's way before saving yours. Love Steve XOXO.'

"Melissa hurry up!"

"Oh right," I said as I put on my suit, boots and gear on fast, but before I put my suit on completely I took a knife to rip two lines out in the back. I turned as I saw Natasha push Bruce as it wasn't long before Hulk jumped into the room.

"Hey there Big Guy." She said sweetly.

We ran outside, "Hulk Throw me." I said as I ran up to him.

"Hold it Big Guy. Melissa are you out of your mind nuts?"

"Remember those feathers?"

"You honestly think they came from you?"

"My back was ripped open like a halter top remember?"

"Steve is going to have a heart attack if the Big Guy throws you."

"Okay fine. It's not like I was going to tell him Hulk gave me a jump start." I said, But the Big Dude did it anyway as I moved my shoulders wings grew out of my back as I glided in the sky... That didn't even hurt... I looked at them as I smiled, "Ultron you're screwed big time if you get to my boyfriend before I do."

I followed Hulk and Natasha to a floating island... "All we need is Lando Calrissian." I joked as I landed on the ground roughly as the rest of the gang saw us, even the Twins. ' _Note to self get Sam/Falcon to help me with my aerobatics and landings,'_ I thought.

"You're all right?" Said Wanda.

"Wanda right?"

"Yes," She nodded, "This is Pierto my brother."

"Where's Steve."

"The Bridge with Thor." said Pierto.

"Thank you." I said as I jumped over the edge as I caught a gust of wind... as I glided around the floating island punching and kicking every Ultron in my way... 'Note to self I got to get myself something else to use besides my fists and feet.' I thought. I saw Steve as he was struggling to save a woman as I swooped down as I grabbed her other hand... The Woman and Steve looked at me with his jaw down in shock.

"Melissa?"

"Yes Steve?" I giggled, "Stop drooling, and keep fighting could yah? I got her."

"Ah right, Peggy." He said as he let me go as I flapped my wings holding her as I let her down.

"Since when do Angels wear horse masks?" said the woman.

"I'm no angel, Lady. I was called White Mare, but before that I was called Pegasus before my wings got clipped."

She nodded as I found a long piece of metal, then used it as a bat to smash a few Ultrons apart, "Get to safety!" I yelled, "I got this!"

"Yeah I see that and those shiny new wings you got." Said Tony on the coms.

"Tony I'm already in a bad mood, don't you even dare." I growled on the channel.

"Yeah she's back gang."

Ultron then saw me as I glared at him from where I stood... He sent a few of his copies after me as Steve joined me as we fought them all together trading his shield as I gave him that slab of metal as he was a baseball player. They stopped for a second as we made eye contact.

"Melissa, you might as well let it out now then later." Steve advised, as I nodded then turned back to Ultron.

"HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?" I yelled out at Ultron as he attacked.

"I'm actually disappointed." It sneered.

"Well I hate to disappoint but I'm more mad at you for making me turn on my friends, you walking talking Tin Can!" I growled as I kicked it's metal ass into pieces... I got to admit beating down all those Ultrons felt so good after all it made me do to everyone.

 **Hours later**

I sat in the Helicarrier, exhausted.

"Hey Peggy." Said Steve.

"That's the second time you called me that." I spoke as he gave me a hot cup of tea just how I liked it, "Thank you Steve."

"You're welcome. You earned your wings back for real this time." He said with a smile, "Think of it as a Superhero nickname."

"That and it's also my great Grandmother's nickname too."

"I know but, you called you her little Pegasus anyway. So in a sense you've earned it."

"I... I'm so sorry I tried to break out of the scepter's control but all I could really do was-."

"Hey don't beat yourself up girl." said Hawkeye still groggy, "You did better than I did when Loki used it on me years ago."

"I guess that makes me feel a little bit better." I admitted.

"And Us?" asked Steve, as he placed his hand on mine.

"Despite that I'll need more training, I'm fine so far." I admitted, "It's just a slight adjustment eh?"

"I suppose so, Peggy." Steve smiled who seemed relieved, "So ah our anniversary?"

"Steve," I said, "Couldn't we just rent a cottage somewhere and enjoy the weekend by the beach?"

Steve smiled, "Peggy, that's perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**London**

In the following months to the stupid Civil War or what I also called it Stupid Superhero Brawl. I was doing my best with finding a compromise about the damn Accords that the UN had made up, thanks to Theodore Ross. I didn't like this, not one bit and because I had to keep it secret from the whole gang it was definitely putting a strain on my relationship with everyone... Worst of all on Steve too...

Then things changed when I woke up one morning to see Nanny had died in her sleep... I gave my brother Steve's phone number to notify Steve that Peggy, his first girl had died. Mom was originally going to speak, when I decided to step in and do it for her. Seeing poor Steve in the crowd as I looked at my mom's speech... I tossed it as I spoke out what Nanny would have wanted me to say.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. But I just known her as Nanny at first. I don't have very many memories of her but I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, "Compromise where you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye, and say, 'No, *you* move'." I then stepped down from the podium as I knew now where I stood on the situation, but I had to be very smart to go around and take advantage of all the loopholes I can find.

"Hey," Spoke Steve after everything was all over.

"Hey." I spoke back, "Look I'm sorry how things happened."

"It's alright Melissa, I forgive you." Steve spoke.

"Look Steve about the Accords. I don't agree with it but I do have a few ideas around it."

He smiled, "Is that supposed to make me feel better about everything?"

"Is it helping?"

"Eh a little... I guess." He spoke, "Eh would you like me to walk you to your hotel?"

"That would be lovely Steve."

"So where do you stand on the accords?"

"I believe the Avengers should be supported by the UN not forcing you to sign up... We already signed up for war Steve. It's like how they adopted the idea of the Peacekeepers, but we're on a different level. If the Peacekeepers and other Armies are suffering more casualties than expected we should be the one's there to even the odds."

"Is that how you see things?"

"That's how the Avengers was originally started out as right?" I spoke, "I mean we can work with them together right? I don't like Theodore Ross' view on the whole thing he sounds as if he wants to put us all in a cage. I'm trying to fight that with a revised version of the Accord."

"He has more influence on them Melissa."

"Yeah well he doesn't know what I have on him."

"You plan on blackmailing him?"

"Worst, I'm going to expose him for being a bigot hiding behind politics and whatnot!" I spoke, pissed then to tears... "Sorry Steve I've been holding a lot in the past 6 months. I'm soo sorry..."

He hugged me, "It's alright Melissa."

"I don't want us to be divided on this."

"Neither do I but, I can't ask you to take sides either." Steve said as we went to my hotel as I turned on the tv only to see the news of the UN being bombed by... Bucky?

"I don't suppose you guys need a ride to where Bucky is?"

"You didn't need to ask now didn't you?"

"Just doing what my sister would have done, finding a loophole."

 **Berlin**

It was the next day. I helped Steve and Falcon find Bucky and to my luck she was with him... I couldn't be more happier that I found out Melly was with Bucky. Steve convinced me not to get involved, I hated the idea but he was right I was going to try another way around the Accords, at least expose the loopholes of it.

Steve, Sam and Bucky were handed in as was Melly as she was taken to a cell far from Bucky. Tony told me he'd fix things, but I had a feeling things might get worst. Thankfully they were more interested in Bucky than Melly. They let her out as Tony escorted her to where I gave the receipt to Sam.

"A bird suit."

"I didn't write it..." As I then saw Tony arrive with Melly into the room... "Melly?"

"Melissa, why is everyone after Bucky?" Melly spoke.

"Long story," I said as I hugged her, "I thought you were dead."

"Me too Sissy... I'm glad we were wrong."

"Me too, Sis me too."

"Well isn't this beautiful." Spoke Tony, "Ladies why don't you two play catch up."

"I'm not signing Stork ass." Melly spoke.

"You're having a baby you should be thing of it's future." Tony spoke to her in a unlike him tone of voice.

I looked at her, as she nodded, "He's not lying but I'm still not signing."

"You have a few days to reconsider." Tony spoke.

Melly and I went outside, I wanted to go in to slap Tony when Melly stopped me, "Sissy please leave it. Trying to fight on both sides is going to tear you apart."

"Sissy..."

"I'll be fine, I'm just more worried about Bucky."

"Is he the father?"

She sighed, "No matter how many times I escaped he always found me. But the last time I escaped, he was at my side the whole time. The deal was that if he helped me escape that I'd help him find out everything about who he was..."

"You're one of the best historian's I know, sis." I spoke.

"I never feared him at all, it's just that... I don't know..."

"What did Hydra do to you?"

"It what they wanted me to do more like, being some slob's personal desk lady." she spoke in discussed.

"Oh..." I spoke looking discussed, "I hate those kind of guys!"

"Every time I escaped I kept outsmarting them, but the Winter Soldier... Well...When they send him... It's like the first time we met all over again but I knew better he didn't. I do my best to outsmart him every time and he had me on my toes just as I did with him. But once he and I made eye contact, he'd smile at me... Sis... His kisses are as dangerous as his looks and skills."

"Does Bucky know you're pregnant?"

"I was going to tell him today when we found out about the bombing then all hell broke loose." Melly sighed, "Everything was great until now."


	10. Chapter 10

I placed my hand on my Sister's shoulder as we found a place to sit, "Please I'd like to know what has happened to you since we last met."

"Well you know how we met..." She spoke, "Being within Hydra was difficult, sure they gave me my dream job but the more I found out the more scared I was about them. I couldn't trust anyone. A lot of them looked like good people until you see it was all for show, everyone was two faced and I can't trust people like that."

"But it was Bucky that kept you there."

"He was the only person I cared about, and I did my best to hide it."

"Melly... That must have felt near impossible."

"You better believe it was but I never realised I was falling for him until..."

 **2012**

When Melly had escaped the first time she had everything planned out in her head, she had timed the guards schedules, memorised, mapped out using everything as she observed and learned about everything at the Hydra base she was at. She escaped in the dead of night using a virus program to disrupt all technology and security cameras. Then she killed every guard that was in her way to freedom.

Two months later her boss was getting fed up with the failures of his men results into locating her... They lost track of her a month and a half ago, and it was pissing him off.

"She's a smart ass woman," said her Boss, "I'm running out of options."

"And she knows enough to put a dent into our plans." Spoke Pierce, "This woman is a big problem.

"Is this enough to get the Winter Soldier after her?"

"I believe so."

"I don't want her dead, I just want her back so I can inflict the pain she gave me the last few months."

"That should be enough for her to obey you."

"That's the plan, she went along with everything until the last few months before she escaped. Since then she's been using out tactics against us."

"True."

"She doesn't know anything about the Winter Soldier," Said Roberto, "Except that I saw she blushed when I mentioned her hero to her. Teasing her that she'd see him again."

"She has a sweet spot for the asset?" said Pierce, "Perhaps he could use that to his advantage."

The Soldier had been taken out of Cryo as he saw Alexander Pierce with another man being Melly's boss. Pierce gave him her file. The Soldier studied the file, where she was last seen and what not.

"We need her alive, do whatever it takes but don't underestimate her. She's outsmarted us three times already." Pierce told him.

"Understood, how should I proceed?"

"You must outsmart her Soldier, figure her moves out before she comes up with another curve-ball."

"Yes sir."

"We'll provide you with cash, clothes, guns and you're uniform. Just bring her back in one piece."

Finally he tracked her down in the middle of somewhere she was still making sure she was two steps ahead of Hydra, but not him he was going to get a head of her. His excuse that he was looking for her because he wanted to see the woman he lost... Somehow saying that it was practically the truth. The Soldier blended in with the people and the area as he watched from a distance being careful not to lead her on. Then once things looked as if things quieted down she still had looked over her shoulder to where he was before he quickly hid away from her sight, every half hour. They weren't kidding when they said she's good as he quickly disappeared out of her sight.

He smiled, she was forcing him to use his brain more than usual. He remembered her they allowed him to remember that. Once Melly was freed, she saw him and planted a passionate kiss on his face... He liked it, so much once she was alone in her room he snuck into her room that night. Not wanting her to get into trouble he was smart about their encounters then he got caught sneaking out but he didn't want them knowing he was going to see her.

Now as he watched her doing odd jobs to pay for her living expenses, as she lived in a cabin near a lake as she managed to grow her own vegetables, and she had guns hidden well all over the property. He was careful as he located each one but made sure they weren't disturbed. When she was gone he picked the lock of her home to see what she was up to... She was debating on contacting SHIELD.

It was harvest time as she started harvesting her garden, she noticed something odd, footprints were in her garden, some of her vegetables were missing, and the hidden gun stash in the garden was missing too. She studied the boot print, "I don't think Hydra's goons uses boots with that kind of treads." She muttered to herself. She then decided to take most of the vegetables she grown to the market to sell. She turned around as she saw no-one there before she left. All she saw was a quiet bearded Fisherman who had left her some fish at her door. She had been seeing him a few times around the area... That fisherman was him in disguise.

When she returned as he was waiting for her as he had some fish for her.

"Thank you," she spoke with a smile as she gave him some fresh veggies.

"You're welcome, and thanks for the veggies." He replied in Russian.

Melly knew Russian but she couldn't say it right but she then replied, "Take care."

He nodded as he went back to his tent to cook his food a few miles away. He waited for her lights to go out as he changed out of his disguise into his uniform, then packed everything up into his motorcycle.

He just got there when he heard a gun gears clicking, "You know Soldier it's not the first time I've heard you speak in Russian before." she replied, "I didn't think they'd send you after me."

He turned around as he saw she was ready for him though as she had night vision goggles, and night camo clothes on...

"You're good Johansen."

"Thanks I think. You not too bad yourself trying to outsmart me." She growled, "Seriously? They get so low they send you after me?"

The Soldier remembered what he did the other year. "I got caught but I never told them you were the lady I was after."

She looked at him in shock, "You did that for me?"

He looked at her, "Yes and I don't regret it, like I'm not going to regret this." He said kissing her as he took her shotgun out of her hands. "Besides you're a better cook than I am."

"So you were the one who broke in and ate the leftovers." she teased.

"Yeah ah sorry about that."

"You do realise I'm not going to make it easy for you."

He chuckled, "Yeah well I counting on that!"

That morning the Soldier woke up as he saw her cooking breakfast as he got out of her bed, he grabbed his bag as he took out some clothes to put on. Then he approached her from behind to kiss her neck.

"I didn't think you felt the same." she confessed.

"Look Melanippe..." The soldier told her, "You're the only one of them who treats me with more than kindness, and compassion. You treat me like a human being... I have a feeling next time they'll use me against you."

"I can't fight you."

"You'll have to."

She cried, "Well thanks for the heads up..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A month after the battle of DC**

Melly had escaped almost every 6 months as they'd send him right after her... as Melly would say He was her kryptonite. Even though he told her ahead of time that he wouldn't exactly be the same after the first time she escaped, it still broke her heart seeing him like that. She was forced to watch them wipe her from his mind and she didn't want to fight the man she fell in love with. Every time he came after her she'd hope he return to the man she loved only that her hopes were easily crushed when she saw he didn't remember her at all.

Roberto tripled his security, and to make matters worst Melly wasn't in any condition to escape this time. He had beaten her more than he usually did, and she was broken than she was when the Soldier caught her. Her only escape was in her bedroom where she cry herself to sleep and dream of her soldier finally free from Hydra... She hoped he was safe and wished he remembered something to tell her sister where she was.

"Melanippe come in here." said Roberto as she entered his office area with his coffee. She reluctantly obeyed as she walked in only to see the Winter Soldier as he looked at her shocked...

Melly had lost a lot of weight as all she can only do was ignore him, as she looked at her boss as he looked at her as she looked down to her feet... It was making the Soldier angry seeing her broken like this and unhealthy... She reminded him of Steve, but she was far much worse than what Steve used to be. The Soldier buried his emotions as he now felt hurt like she was when they sent him after her. The Soldier wanted to snap Roberto's neck badly but he knew he had to be smarter than that, for her sake. 'Think like she would Bucky,' He told himself, 'That's what she would want.'

"You done well for me Melanippe, now you're reward I'd like you to take the week off to gain some weight back." Roberto spoke taking his Coffee from her, as he sat down making her sit on his lap.

"One week isn't going to help her," said the Soldier.

"Then what do you suggest Asset?"

"Get her a dietician and a trainer." He guessed.

"If I get her a trainer she'll get the idea to escape."

"I won't." she spoke barely as her voice cracked.

"Asset I'll take your suggestion as long as you make sure I'm the only one who punishes her."

"Yes sir," The Soldier replied as he tried not to clench his fists.

He followed her every move as she went to her room only that he went in with her.

"Melly I met your twin sister."

She turned to him stunned, "Wait what?"

"She said we called her Melly her name means the black mare and we miss you very much."

Melly tried not to cry as he carefully wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry I'll make this up to you." He promised.

"I never asked you to be my hero..." She sobbed.

"I know, Melly."

Bucky went to see Roberto as he called him back, "How much of her do you remember?" Roberto asked him.

Bucky glared at him, "fragments but..."

"But what?"

"You are not going to hurt her anymore." Bucky spoke as he attacked Roberto, strangling him slowly with his prosthetic arm. Bucky broke into Roberto's safe as he took a duffle bag taking the cash, guns, ammo, and valuables out into it, Then he went out on a rampage shooting the guards as he got to Melly's room as he woke her up, "we're leaving now."

"As in Now?"

"Yes, Now. I am not leaving without you, got it!"

"Alright, I'm just glad I always planned ahead." She spoke as she grabbed a bag of clothes she had hidden under her bed, "We're going to need cash."

"Don't worry I took Roberto's stash of cash and valuables."

"Ready..."

"Let's go, and stay behind me." He said as he continued to shoot every man in their way as Melly looted the bodies for money and ammo to give to him as he fought through getting one step closer to freedom.

"Do you remember your name? I don't like calling you what everyone else calls you."

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Help me find out who I am."

"Sure I can do that."

"Good, thanks Melly."

"You still didn't tell me your name."

"A guy named Steve Rogers called me James Buchanan Barnes."

She looked at him in shock "As in Bucky Barnes?"

"Yeah... I was called that too..."

"How in god's name did I hit the jackpot with you?" She asked as he finally smiled and chuckled at her for the first time in years.

"I don't know doll, but I'll make sure they never put their rotten hands on you ever again."

"Oh? What about those hands of yours," She teased.

"Oh.. don't you dare tempt me right now dollface," He replied as she giggled once they got to a car hotwired it then drove out there to the freedom they were denied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hours ago**

"Melly are you feeling ok?" Bucky asked her as he saw her in the bathroom.

"I don't know... I've nauseous for a few days now." she replied as he helped her off the floor.

"How about this I'll get some food and you go and see a doctor there's a clinic nearby."

"Alright."

"Remember our cover story?"

"It's not far from the truth Bucky, we are a couple going out to see the world after all."

He smiled at her, "I love you, Melanippe Johansen."

She smiled back at him, "I love you too James Buchanan Barnes."

"I'll get us a fresh snack while we're out."

"Sure."

Melly was in the clinic as she talked to the doctor about her symptoms. He did a few tests as he then came back with a answer.

"Well Ms Johansen I believe that your condition is life changing."

"Life changing? As in what?"

"When was the last time you and your significant other had sex?"

Melly clued in, "I'm... I'm..."

"Yes you're having a baby, congratulations."

"How far am I?"

"I don't quite have a working ultrasound in this clinic, this place mainly treats the homeless we practically run on donations, here." The Doctor explained, "Do you and you're common in law have any family?"

"Yes but our situation is complicated, we were involved with bad people who were using us against our will. I was abused for rebelling, and he had been through it much longer than I had but he couldn't stand seeing me going through much worse treatment than he had."

"So you two feared that those people will come after you both besides you're family members?"

"Along that idea yes."

"Look I'm not a cop but I think it's time for you two to start doing something other than running away from that fear of those bad people."

"I'll talk to him about it." She said as she got dressed as she saw her flip phone... She looked at her contacts as she saw two that had never been called or texted to... Steve and Sissy... "Bucky isn't going to like this but the doc is right." She dialled one of the numbers.

"Hello who is this?"

"Captain Rogers?"

"Peggy this is not the time to talk about the accords."

She sighed sarcastically, "That's not my nickname Rogers."

Steve stopped in his tracks, "Melly?"

"Look I know you're looking for us, and I know he'll probably hate me for doing this but here's where you can find us." She spoke as she told him the address of their crappy apartment.

Melly had just got out when Bucky grabbed her wrist as they headed back to their crappy apartment. "Bucky slow down," Melly spoke, "what's going on?"

He gave her a paper as she saw Bucky on the front page as there had been a bombing at a UN building as the King of Wakanda was among the dead.

"How on earth can you be in two places at once?"

"I know, Melly I don't understand it either."

"Great, now what?"

"Let's go home and think it out."

"Yeah ok." She said looking glum.

"What did you do?"

"I called Steve."

He sighed, "Melly we got this far we can keep going."

"For how long?" She said, "I don't want to run from our past anymore."

"More like my past, and I dragged you into this." Bucky admitted, "I'm sorry Melly."

"I know you are."

They went inside their place as they saw Steve in uniform reading one of Bucky's journals. They watched him turn around.

"Do you know me?"

"You're Steve I read about you at a museum, and from what she researched for me."

"Look I know you two are nervous, you have plenty of reasons to be. But I know you're lying, and she knows it too."

"We were here, not in Vienna. And I don't do that anymore."

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."

"That's smart. Good strategy."

"This doesn't have to end up in a fight, Buck."

"It always ends up in a fight. Just get her out of here before they get here."

"You pulled me out of the river why?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

All hell broke out as Melly, Bucky and Steve fought the swat team. Melly was so distracted by the Swat team forces as she felt Bucky's hand grab her then force her outside onto the roof.

"Bucky? I'm not like you." Melly said Terrified.

"Hold to me."

"Fine." she said as she let him hold her in his arms as he made a running jumped from the apartment's roof onto another rooftop as it wasn't long before a man in black attacked Bucky.

"Melly get out of here!" Bucky said.

Melly kept running as she felt someone come from behind her as she looked to see she was flying above the city in Sam's arms.

"Ah?"

"Relax Melly I got yah."

"Thank you." She sighed with relief.

 **Present**

"And that's what I told your boss..." Melly spoke, "Bucky knows nothing about making bombs, but I don't think he was interested. That was when the accords was shoved in my face with a job offer."

"Sis you're not enhanced."

"But I still killed people- Bad people but you're boss seemed to understand me."

"Well at least some good came out of this."

"Somewhat." She admitted, "was it right for me to call Steve?"

"I believe so," I said, "I'm glad you did Melly."

"I so much to fight for, I don't know what witch one to start on first."

"Melly let's find the loopholes first, Ok?"


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't long before all hell broke loose... Melly's face went white.

"Oh god no!... Someone activated the code within Bucky." She said as we ran to where Bucky was held up as we met Steve.

"What happened?"

"Bucky is under a old Hypnosis code it won't effect him in English but it will in Russian." Melly spoke.

"Can you snap him out of it?" I asked Melly.

"No! He has to finish the mission in order to snap out of it." Melly spoke. Steve went after Bucky first as Melly stayed behind with me, I can tell she figured something out as she then looked at me and spoke "Someone must had found the little red book."

"What little red book?" I asked, "Like a little black book idea?"

"Yes and no. It was used to teach the high ranking officers or his handlers to make Bucky respond to their command, there were notes in it since they first worked on him." Melly spoke as I had a decision to make should I risk it going after him for her sake or keep my sister safe? Or a third option, she and I work together to stop him...

"Sis this might be your only chance to tell him." I said as we chased Bucky to the break room, "I'll go first."

I fought him the best I could as he threw me into the tables as Melly went after him next.

"Bucky, listen to me." She said as she performed moves that Natasha could do... He slammed her to the table as he tried to strangle her with his metal arm as she then said "At least recognize me!" He hesitated, as he said something in Russian to her... I wish I knew what it was but then I saw her say it.

"Bucky I'm pregnant." She said, he didn't snap out of it he just let her go and ran out of there as I rushed to her side.

"You ok?"

"Well yeah."

Now Bucky, Steve and Sam were M.I.A. No one found them in the wreckage of the helicopter at the bottom of the river. Something told me Steve figured out a loophole at last second.

"Excuse me Miss Johansen you have a collect call from your brother in law." said my boss; Everett Ross

as he pointed to a desk. Instead of looking confused I took the call.

"Melissa, are you and your sister ok?" Said Steve.

"Yes we're fine Grant." I said as I called him by his middle name.

"That's good," He said relieved.

"Need a hand or two?"

"A few favors."

"That would be nice thank you."

"Besides a change of clothes what else?"

"Well let's just say he really need to apologize to her. He's feeling really guilty for hurting her."

"She signed it but only on the conditions that she works with me and not with Tony."

"Ok well you two fill us in when you got some clothes to change into."

We found Steve and the guys in a blue volkswagen beetle as the guys came out to greet us.

"Melly are you ok I'm soo sorry I acted like a total jerk." Bucky began as he hugged her.

"That's a first to my ears." Joked Steve.

"Steve, I already called you Punk 70+ years ago." Bucky joked back, "Don't tempt me to call you that again."

Steve, Melly and I laughed, "Bucky, you may be a jerk but you're my Vintage Jerk remember?"

"Alright so that means you forgive me?"

She gave him an annoyed look, "Yes, Jerkface I forgive you."

"I thought I called you Dork?" I joked to Melly.

"Yeah," Melly recalled, "And I called you Punky Brewster."

We all chuckled for a bit.

"Whoever is framing you left the book in the room..." Melly spoke as she took it out from under her clothes, "While you guy hide I'll find a way to reverse things for you."

"Melly... I don't deserve you." Bucky spoke to her.

"Bucky you're stuck with me. Remember? I'm pregnant... not like we pretended in the months past, but for real this time."

"I love you Melly, next time I go through that again please don't get in the way. I don't want to lose you both." He said as he touched her belly with his right hand.

"Don't worry about it so much Bucky, Melissa and I are a team now. I'll be safe with her."

"From what I found out the person framing Bucky is Colonel Zemo... He got separated from his family in Sokovia... The Ultron took over and well you can pretty much guess from there." I explained as I showed Steve the evidence I collected from work. "We got word that the real physiatrist had been dead for at least a few days and there was a face mask that was made to Bucky's face... Sis and I are on our way there."

"What kind of excuse you're going to make for being late."

"Steve, I'll just use my pregnancy as an excuse to cover for this." Melly said overhearing us.

"Thanks Sis." I spoke.

"Just let us figure out the loopholes and hope for the best." Melly spoke, "Here I thought you'd might like this for your mission." She said giving him some clothes.

"You were always too kind to me."

"That's because no one else showed you kindness," She spoke as he gave her one last kiss.

"I wish there was more I can do, but..." I said as I opened the trunk of my rental S.U.V. as he saw both his and Falcon's gear, "This is all I can do."

"You've done enough for us already Melissa."

I looked at Steve and sighed, "I hope this helps."

Steve wrapped his arms around me as he gave me a kiss then spoke, "We should get going."

"Right." I replied as I gave him my card with all contact information, "Keep in touch with me regardless of what happens okay?"

He smiled, "I'll do my best, Melissa."

"That's all I ask Steve. Good bye Steve."

"Goodbye Peggy."

I got into the car with Melly, "I think you should hide the book Melly."

"I will but you should hide that look of love on your face." She teased me.

"Sis just keep you're mouth shut once we're there okay."

"Alright you're the boss."

"Smartass."

"I missed yah sis."

"I missed you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**A week after Civil Car**

In the days that followed after to keep my thought off of Steve I began to get curious as I found Bucky's journals, all of them as I thought it be fun with Melly to put them in order. Melly wasn't sure about it at first but since she had a degree in History but she didn't trust anyone but me to help her with this.

Bucky's memories of the war was all there, Melly cried in angry tears as she found what he wrote about him becoming the Winter Soldier. I had to calm her down as I then showed her the memories he had of her... Through all the bad ones he had as she saw what he wrote "The memories I have of her are the best ones of them all. Like Peggy Carter was Steve's best girl she was the Best girl to pull me out of the dark hole I was forced into..."

Melly then researched everything she could find about reversing Bucky's programing, between working hard at the Archives at work as she and I even went to siberia looking through the aftermath of an all out brawl. Melly was worried, as was I when we saw what Zemo dug up on Bucky... He killed Tony's parents... Sis and I pretty much figured everything out from there as we assessed the damage.

Then my Boss called Melly and I over. Theodore Ross was there too... Melly and I looked at each other thinking 'Oh F***'!

"Melanippe so you are alive." He said shaking her hand.

"Last time I saw you was after I lost half of my squad killed by friendly fire."

"Things like that happen." Said Theodore Ross, "Look we know you've helped Rogers do you know where they went?"

"No..." I said, "Steve and I through, Melly's my main priority."

"What about your work with us Melissa?"

"What about it?"

"Stark still wants you on the Avengers now that you're sister had sent a draft." Said Everett Ross.

I looked at Melly, "Where did you find the time to do that?"

"While you were reading evidence I looked up the Charter of Human Rights and the Civil Rights Act. All I did was make a Act to add to both Charters regarding to the the Sokovia Accord since I told Everett that it was a Act built on fear and Paranoia."

"So you were the one who made that proposal to scrap the Accord?" said Theodore.

"Yeah and I made a new Act called the Avengers Accord." Melly smiled, "Stating that like the Peacekeepers that the Avengers should be supported by the UN and that we must communicate together better to make the world safer with less casualties."

Theodore Ross looked at the both of us, "Despite losing you're men at the time Melanippe you were one hell of a smartass, and sly one."

She laughed, "I just got the idea from the Dukes."

"Smartass."

"Theodore you left plenty of loopholes open you have only yourself to blame." She replied as Theodore left the room.

"I could offer Champagne but I forgot that you're expecting Melanippe."

"Please Mel or Melly."

"Eah Melly it is," He said getting giving her and I a bottle of ginger ale, and one for himself, "You ladies are being transferred back to the states."

"So I'll be working with what's left of the Avengers?"

"Yep, and Melly I got you a job at the New York Archives."

"Oh thank you, Sir."

"Please Everett, Melly." He said taking a swig of soda pop, "Once you ladies finish you're sodas there's a plane ready to take you, oh and here a proper passport Melly."

"Wow, I'll be able to see mom and Dad again," She said as she gave my boss a hug, "Thank you."

"Just stay under the radar ladies for a while, I'll make sure you're ideas becomes law."

"Consider it done Everett." We said together.

 **Wakanda**

But our plane made a quick detour as we found ourselves in Wakanda as we were greeted by his Royal guard. Melly was wearing new maternity clothes, I guess she was farther into her pregnancy than she thought she was. Once we were off she plans she looked pretty tired from our flight here. We were greeted by Princess Shuri at the airport as we were taking some sort of transport to where the guys were waiting.

"I am Shuri," she spoke as Melly and I curtsied before her as we shook hands, "I hope your trip has been pleasant?"

"Somewhat," Melly admitted pointing to her baby belly, "This little fella was keeping me up."

"May I touch it?" She asked.

"Sure," Melly spoke, as she let Shuri touch Melly's belly.

"How far are you?"

"According to the Doctors I'm going to be five months pregnant soon, but I feel as if I'm 6 months pregnant already." Melly admitted as we were taken to the hospital area where Bucky, and Steve was waiting with King T'Challa. Again we respectfully curtsied to the King as Steve saw how tired Melly was.

"Peggy I'm glad to see you're alright." Steve said as we hugged.

"Melly and I found plenty of evidence about Theodore Ross. Wasn't easy mind you." I spoke, "I've been in touch with Tony."

"You have?"

"Let's just say I inspired him to find a Loophole in the Raft for you." I spoke with a teasing chuckle as I showed him the layout on my tablet.

"You sneaky Lovely lady, I missed you so much."

"You're not the only one Brooklyn Boy." I teased.

"Melly!" said Bucky as he walked into the room. They both burst into tears as he rushed to her side and kissed her lips.

"Your arm what happened?" She spoke as she looked at it.

"What do you think?"

"Tony found out you killed his folks?"

"Yeah, he wanted my head on a silver platter. He was pissed at the both of us, we brawled for a while my arm got cut and Steve gave up his shield..."

"He had the right to know the truth, but to take matters in his own hands like that at you..."

"Melly he's used to being slapped in the face." I replied.

"He's never had my hand against his face."

"We are currently studying the remains of his prosthetic arm." Said King T'Challa.

"How? Tony has it." I asked.

"How should I say this... Mr. Tony Stark emailed it to me."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Ow. Cut it out in there!" Melly said to her stomach.

"I felt that too Dollface. So you were farther into your pregnancy that you thought?" Bucky spoke.

"I didn't know until later after I saw a Doctor, for a update."

"Did you two find anything about reversing the effects?" He asked as he helped Melly into a day bed, then taking her shoes off one handed.

"Nothing like what you remembered, I'd might have to start searching the old Shield Archives, or Hydra's other hideouts in plain sight." Melly replied.

"There's something I'd like to ask of you," Bucky spoke, "Don't use my last name or put me down as the Father it would just make you both a target to get to me."

"We kinda got that covered, I asked a few favors as I went to a clinic to make a cover story that the baby's father is a donor." I spoke, "The file stays sealed until the child turns 18. Tony helped with some of the legal issues."

"Tony?"

"Why would he do that?" Bucky asked.

"Perhaps I could guess," Said T'Challa, "I will admit I thought I'd find peace by killing you Barnes but when I found out that you were framed and found Zemo I stopped him as he tried to commit suicide. I felt as if he had more to confess besides adding to the conflict and the rift between you and your friends. Justice will be served as he goes before the courts to be judged by all."

"Look Melly, Melissa you girls are doing great work on the inside." Steve spoke, "But Melly don't overwhelm yourself you still have a child to think about."

Melly looked sad as she looked at Bucky, "You're going back in Cryo are you?"

"Yes... Melly I know we've been through alot and you helped me through it all but until we can get the programming out of my head I can't trust myself around anyone, especially you. You're carrying something far more precious and important than me."

Melly's heart was breaking I could see it as she tried her best to fight her tears, I took Steve's hand as he saw tears on my face as we watched.

"But... Bucky..."

"I need you to live your life without me until then, there's no guarantee on how long this should take."

"I understand Bucky... I'm going to miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too. I just wish things were better so I can be there for both you and the baby but I can't risk losing both of you."

"I know..."

Steve took me aside as we got some fresh air. "Peggy..."

"Steve I know what you gave up, but I'm only here for the day." I said, "Zemo is on trial and his crimes are now known to the world. But the Accords is being redrafted now."

"Redrafted?"

"Yeah Melly weaseled her way in and made a few compromises."

"What's it about?"

"It's in support and that both the Avengers and the United Nations needs to work together. And superhumans has the same rights as everyone else does, because we're still human regardless of what happened to make us who we are."

"Sounds like you took a page from one of her books." Steve smiled.

"She's knows where to look."

"As do you Peggy."

"I wish Melly got a chance to get to know her before she died."

"Melly still can, just through us... you and I both loved her."

"And she and I both love you." I said to him.

"You know she'd probably be creeped out about us being together."

"Yeah well I'm here now, and time isn't separating us we just need to spend it wisely."

"And secretly."

I sighed sarcastically, "Hopefully not too long... Melly is far more patient than I am."

"Then maybe this will give you a little something to take you mind off of things."

I looked at Steve as I then saw the gang, everyone, Everett, Tony, Clint, Wanda, Sam, T'Challa, Shuri, Mom, Dad, Melly and Bucky watching us. "What is going on?"

I saw Steve going down on one knee as I saw in his hand a vibranium ring with a pink star shaped stone, "Melissa will you be my best girl now and forever?"

I looked at Steve as tears were falling down my face as I said "YES!"


End file.
